The term "fluorene" as used herein refers to the tricyclic compound which is generally illustrated by the following structural formula: ##STR1## In the chemical names used herein, the position of substituents on the fluorene will be indicated by referring to the point of attachment on the ring carbon by the number system illustrated in the above formula. Unless otherwise indicated the term "fluorenyl" as used herein refers to the 9-fluorenyl radical.
A wide range of utilities have been disclosed for fluorene and various derivatives of fluorene. U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,289 discloses that certain fluorene derivatives are useful in preparing medicines for use in the treatment of viral diseases. U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,069 discloses that certain N-alkanoyl amino alkyl fluorene derivatives are useful as monomers for forming polyamides, polyureas, and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,737 discloses that certain fluorenyl metallocenes are useful as catalysts for the aqueous polymerization of vinyl monomers such as styrene or acrylates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,851 also discloses a fluorenyl metallocene as a catalyst for polymerizing an olefin.
An object of the present invention is to provide new derivatives of fluorene. Another object of the present invention is to provide new methods for preparing fluorene derivatives.
Other aspects, objects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the disclosure which follows.